Children Of The Stars
by Skandar-Loves-Redvines
Summary: Two children, having been orphaned by Death Eaters in their childhood, have been wandering through Europe, searching for anything that may have to do with their mysterious family. But they soon discover a secret which makes them question everything...


**Disclaimer – The only thing I currently own is a giant lollipop…  
A/N – This is just the prologue, so if it's majorly confuzzling, just ignore that, and keep on reading, 'kay??? And if you guys actually listened to me, and are going to continue reading, you all really are amazing… (To anybody who has read my story, **_**Caretakers, **_**Mr. Cyclops says "hi"…) I'm going to stop typing this Author's Note, and actually write the story now…**

*******

Prologue

***

A jet of red light shot across the room, blasting a delicate vase apart with a bang.

"Leo!" cried the girl from under the table.

"I'm… fine… Lyra," the boy choked back, his leg trapped under the large marble bust. The small girl, Lyra, tried to run across to her brother, but a green light stopped her halfway, missing her by inches, shattering a window behind her.

She crouched down, praying softly that no harm would come to either of them. The people with the masks were still running about, shooting red and green sparks everywhere. Lyra didn't know who these intruders were, but they were invading her home, her privacy, and more importantly, her life.

"Get out!" she screamed, scrambling to her feet. "Get out of my house!" One of the masked men turned around.

"Aw, look," he sneered. "It's the family brat. What are you doing her, little girl?" he asked, patting her head roughly.

"I'm making you leave my house," she said defiantly, crossing her little arms. The masked strangers laughed.

"Your house?" asked one. "This isn't _your_ house anymore. This is the property of the Dark Lord."

"No it isn't!" Lyra cried. "It belongs to my Mummy and Daddy, and if you don't leave right now, they're gonna be mad!" The men laughed once more.

"Stop it!" she commanded. "Stop laughing!"

"What do you say?" growled one man, pulling out a long stick of wood – his wand. "Shall we get rid of her now, or bring her to the Dark Lord?"

Lyra started to back away slowly. These men were scaring her now, and it didn't look like they were going to use their sticks to play tic-tac-toe in the dust, either. She moved slowly and carefully, trying not to attract the attention of the masked men, who were now arguing over her and her brother.

She moved towards Leo, hoping that she'd have enough strength to retrieve him from under the fallen marble bust. She didn't know who the bust was of; as far as she could tell, it looked like an ugly old lady, who's scrunched-up features resembled a cranky baby.

Somehow, a few moments later, she found herself by Leo's side. She bent down, and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Leo!" she hissed. "We have to go!"

"I… can't," he coughed. "You… go…"

"Leo, I don't know where Mummy and Daddy are!" the little girl wailed. "You need to come with me!" With each word, she tugged at the marble bust, unceasing tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Argh!" she cried out in frustration. "It won't… _move_!" One of the men turned around, having heard her tiny, shrill voice.

"The little brat tried to escape," he said in a mocking tone. Lyra recognized him as the man who had told her that the house no longer belonged to her family. "I say we should kill it now; we don't want to show disrespect to the Dark Lord by bringing him a filthy, sniveling little orphan child." The men nodded, and several began laughing. Lyra opened her mouth to ask them what they meant by "orphan child", but when she saw their threatening glares, she shut her mouth abruptly.

The men all pulled out their wands, pointing the sticks of wood in front of them. Lyra cowered in fear, but realised just a moment too late, that the wands weren't pointing at her.

A jet of green light shot across the room, and Leo dropped to the ground…

***

**Yersh! I finished a chapter in less than a year! I'm so proud of myself…**

**Anyway, please review and tell me how you thought this chapter went. And if you'd like me to post chapter questions, like I do in **_**Caretakers**_**, please review and tell me.**

**Even if you hated it, think I write terribly, and hope I get eaten by a giant meatball, please review anyway, and tell me all those things, so that the next time I see a giant meatball, I'll remember to tell it to eat me… (Yes, I am crazy…)**

**Anyway, even if you siriusly doubt my sanity, please review!!!**


End file.
